Blah Blah Blah
by Crazicrystal
Summary: Zoey found out that Loren used her for sex, so the nerd herd took her out for a night at the club. She tries to have fun despite the boring person that is pining after her. Not your typical rebound! Lemon fic Stark x Zoey


**Blah Blah Blah**

By CraziCrystal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any House of Night characters.

**Caution: **This is a Lemon fanfic, so readers be warned. ;)

Somehow my friends managed to drag me to the club. The music was loud and I was not in the mood to dance. Aphrodite thrust a drink into my hands.

"Drink up and get over it already. You're ruining my night out." She sounded mean but I knew she was just as worried as everyone else.

"Be nice now, Zoey's having a hard time." Stevie Rae glared at Aphrodite and she opened her mouth to respond but Damien quickly changed the subject. "Someone needs to have a serious talk with Professor Blake. I cannot believe he used you like that." He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I bleakly smiled in return.

"Can't you report him for sexual harassment?" I shook my head, "No, it was mutual, and that's just not fair." No one said anything for a moment, and I took a daring sip of my drink.

"Was it at least good?" Stevie Rae gave a disapproving look to Erin when Shaunee added, "What? He's damn fine, and I bet that piece of ass was hot." Blushing, I had to agree. Nodding my head in embarrassment, I tried not to remember the one night stand.

"Okay, if I drink this can we stop talking about this?" With crazy grins they all nodded their heads. "Fine!" Frustrated, I downed the entire drink and stood up and let my friends lead me to the dance floor.

I felt really silly around everyone dancing. It wasn't something I was used to doing, but eventually I got more into it and was soon laughing and having a blast. A little buzzed, a fire burned within me, and I realized I was horny. I sighed and accepted the drink Aphrodite passed to me. The last time I was horny I allowed myself to believe that Loren loved me… Ah hell!

Finishing my second drink, I realized a slow song was on and I didn't belong on the dance floor. Jack and Damien were all cozy together, and I'm sure my other friends were out there somewhere. I swayed my way back to our table and found a tall and handsome man there.

"Hey, Z!" Erik Night turned around and greeted me with him gorgeous smile. "Uh, hi." I mumbled, wondering why he was here. I plopped down and Erik sat across from me, his 100 watt smile never fading. My eyes wandered to his superman curl and I giggled. His eyebrows raised and I realized he was saying something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" His smile faltered a bit, "I was just wondering if you were interested in a movie tomorrow. That new movie…" I tuned him out as he blabbed on and gazed into his perfect blue eyes.

"Zoey?" I blinked and refocused. "What?" His brow furrowed before smoothing again, "You know Z, I really like you and…" I wasn't really listening, but I knew he was saying some type of compliment so I just smiled and nodded occasionally, wondering why Erik talks so much.

"I'm glad you're doing okay. You missed Professor Blake's class the other day and I was worried about you." A flash of pain gripped my chest and I grimaced. I tuned in at the wrong time. "Yeah, I'm doing fine. You don't need to worry about it." Erik reached over and took my hand. Despite his gentleness a sense of suffocation and constraint came over me suddenly and I yanked my hand away.

"Are you really okay, Z?" Through his concern I could sense his irritation, which really pissed me off. He had no right to be irritated with me. "Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to talk about it." He nodded sadly and tried to take my hand again! "You know you can trust me, Z. You can talk to me about anything." I tried to take my hand away, but he held on tight. "Just tell me." Frustrated I stood up ripped my hand from his. "I said I'm not in the mood to talk about it. Just back the fuck off."

I didn't want to think about all the messed up things in my life. I just wanted to move on already. Moving across the room, I stopped when my eyes caught a glimpse of familiar brown eyes. Our eyes met and he shot a sarcastic smile my way before turning his attention back to the leech on his arm. I studied him for a moment, knowing that I definitely didn't know him, but something was so familiar about his cocky stance and sandy hair. His eyes flicked to me again for only a moment, but I knew it was an invitation.

The room swam around me as I waded my way to him. When I finally reached him he gently took my hand and kissed it, sending a warm shiver through my body. "My Queen." The words were barely mumbled, but I knew he said them. The leech sneered at me before leaning on his arm and whining. "Stark, let's go back to my place." He didn't even glance at her when he pried her off. "Becca, I won't be seeing you again. Drive home safely."

He led me to the dance floor just as a Ke$ha song came on. His warm hands slipped around my waist as we danced. Totally into the song, I danced my heart away… into Stark's hands. The space between us seemed to melt away and we were dancing in sync. Electric passion shot through me as I felt his arousal against me. I smiled when he attempted to be polite and reinstate the space between us. Lacing my fingers behind his neck, I pulled him down into a passionate kiss and ground against him. I heard a brief gasp before his hands moved to my lower back, holding me close to him.

Unable to stand it anymore, I broke from the kiss, and whispered in an unfamiliar husky voice. "Follow me." His hands found mine and I pulled him to a dark corner behind an old juke box. Hidden from the rest of the club, he pinned me against the wall and claimed my lips. My fingers had a mind of their own as they unfastened his jeans. Surprised he pulled away with a worried look on his face. Before he could question my motives, I blurted out the only thing I was thinking.

"Do you have a condom?" A gorgeous smile broke out on his face as he laughed at me. Embarrassed, I became unsure of myself and bit my lip nervously. "If that's your only question about this, then you'll be glad of my answer." I didn't look at him, but I could hear the smirk in his voice. A jolt went through me when his lips found the nape of my neck. I sighed at the intense pleasure and opened myself back up to him. His nipped my neck with his teeth and I moaned, wrapping my fingers into his hair.

His warm hands caressed down my sides to my hips. He rubbed them gently and I wanted him more than anything in the world. My fingers sadly released his hair and moved to his waist. I didn't hesitate as I pushed his pants down and fumbled open his boxers. I gently grasped his erection and stroked him gently, feeling the size of him. His moan was musical, and he nipped my earlobe before claiming my lips again.

I listened to him fumble with the condom as he kissed me. When he was done, his fingers traced up the sides of my thighs under the skirt Aphrodite convinced me to wear tonight. His fingers traced my panty line, tickling me. When he reached the center he gently pressed, sending sparks through me. Pushing aside the moist cloth, he slid his finger into my center. I cried out, leaning myself into him. I could feel his smirk against my lips as he withdrew and hitched my leg up around his waist, opening me to him.

He didn't pause as he slid into me. I gasped for air as he filled me so completely. His hands tenderly cupped my cheeks as he prepared himself for the first thrust. We rocked together building up to climax. It boiled within me and I clamped my teeth to his neck, drawing blood. The coppery liquid lit my mouth on fire and he instantly reacted. His own teeth pierced my flesh and I instantly knew him. The memories of our other lives seeped into us as we hit the peak of climax for a perfect moment in time.

When it was all over, I blinked slowly and unlatched myself from Stark's neck. His eyes met mine and we smiled. "Stark." I whispered his name breathlessly as his lips moved over mine. "Merry meet, Zoey."


End file.
